The present invention relates to a rear leg-supported foldable chair having directly fixed force application points. In addition, the force application point is moved rearward for more stably and evenly distributively bear the weight loaded on the chair.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional foldable chair. The front leg A of the chair is pivotally connected with the seat C by a pin member A1. The rear leg B is pivotally connected with one end of a restricting plate D by a pin member B1. The upper end of the rear leg B is pivotally connected with the front leg by another pin member B2. The other end of the restricting plate D is fixed on the seat C by a pin member D2. The middle of lower edge of the restricting plate is formed with a notch D1. The seat C has a restricting pin C1 for fitting into the notch D1. When the chair is unfolded, the front side of the seat C is depressed and rotated about the pin member A1. At this time, the restricting plate D is rotated along with the seat C. When the restricting pin C1 is fitted into the notch D1 of the restricting plate D, the chair is completely unfolded.
The foldable chair bears a weight entirely at the front legs A and there is no upward supporting force applied to the part between the rear end of the seat C and the pin member A1. As a result, in case a downward force is applied to the rear end of the seat C, the seat C will be turned to rear side and the chair will be folded. Moreover, with the pin member A1 serving as the fulcrum, the rear legs B are totally free from the load coming from the seat C and the pin member A1 will bear all the force. As a result, the pin member A1 tends to damage. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a foldable chair in which the weight loaded on the chair is distributed to the respectively fulcrums, whereby the chair is more rigid and is able to more stably and durably support the weight.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a rear leg-supported foldable chair in which the weight loaded on the foldable chair is evenly distributed over the front and rear fulcrums and the force application points are more rigid so that a user can more stably sit on the foldable chair.
According to the above object, the rear leg-supported foldable chair includes a front leg, a rear leg, a seat and a linking mechanism. The rear leg is pivotally connected with rear end of the seat. A connecting plate is disposed at top end of the rear leg for pivotally connecting with the front leg. Two fixing bent plates respectively extend from lower edges of two lateral fulcrums of the front leg. Each of the fixing bent plates via a linking rod is connected with the other. The linking rod via a movable plate is pivotally connected with the rear end of the seat to form the linking mechanism. When the chair is unfolded, the fulcrums of the rear leg and the linking mechanism directly welded on the front leg will distributively bear the weight loaded on the seat. The front leg and rear leg are firmly connected with each other so that the foldable chair is more rigid and durable.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: